Prisoner
by luffychopper
Summary: Misaki lost a bet with Usagi and now he's a prisoner. What will happen if Misaki cannot refuse Usagi's command and have to obey it earnestly? oneshot. lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica along with its hot perfect characters **

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the incorrect grammars. I am not the best English speaker/writer there is, so Gomenasai. This fic is kind of OOC. This may be considered as PWP but anyhow this is just the result of my perverted fantasies so yeah.

**Misaki's Pov**

Another day inside the big, expensive-looking penthouse, _as a prisoner_.

I am currently a prisoner here due to some bet Usagi-san and I made while playing chess; whoever loses will be a prisoner until the winner says that he's free _and_ the loser will obey every command the winner declares. If the loser refuses to obey then he will be forced to walk inside the house, naked all-out.

So yeah, I got stuck here with Usagi-san and his perverted commands. But I'm quite glad; to be able to spend time with him like this is paradise. Except for this... Oh here he comes.

"Nee Misaki come here for a while." He said with his alluring, deep voice.

"What do you want Usagi-san?"

"Stroke."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Stroke my hard cock. After all that hard work, it's now begging for your touch Misaki."

"Urgh. Why the hell do you always say such perverted stuffs? I don't want to! Baka!"

"Then why don't you start stripping off and be naked until I say that you can wear your clothes again?"

I knew it would come to this. "Okay fine. I'll do it."

"Yosh. Very good."

I can see his erection from under his trousers. He started unzipping his pants, oh my gosh, his cock is so hard. I, myself got an erection just from looking at his throbbing hard manhood.

I slowly walked towards him, my hands shaking. Er I'm so embarrassed. He's looking at me intensely as I approached him. I timidly grabbed his cock and started caressing it gently. I heard him let out a silent moan, I got turned on even more.

"Misaki your hands are so warm and soft. Stroke it harder. Nnnhh."

"But my shoulders are starting to ache. Just do it yourself Usagi-san."

"Is that so? Then I have a much better idea."

He touched my hand signaling me to stop stroking. He cupped my chin and leaned forward to kiss me. He licked my lip and it got me twitching. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, aggressively curling it against my tongue.

He put his hands around my waist and it started crawling up to my shirt to unbutton it. He gently caresses my chest.

"Stop it Usagi-san"

"Are you getting hard on Misaki?"

"Baka!" he pressed my nipples which were hardened even more and ached for his tongue to lick it. "Nnnnhhh." Then he kissed me again.

"That sweet, soft lips of yours, wrap my cock around those sweet lips Misaki."

He pushed me downward helping me to my knees while he was sitting. Err… He's cock is so hard. After seeing how hard he is I had the urge to swallow it all and fill my mouth with his cock until he cum. I got turned on even more than I already was.

I slowly licked his cock from the tip all the way down to his balls. I twirled my tongue around his cock's tip making him moan in arousal and pleasure.

"You're kind of good at this Misaki. Have you been observing me do this to you?" he chuckled.

"Baka Usagi!" I opened my mouth sucking his big penis all the way down to my throat. At first it was kind of choking but then I got used to it and started to suck harder and harder. His big cock filled my mouth.

"Uhh. Misaki. Nnnnhh. Suck even harder! Nnnnnhhh!"

*Splurt splurt!* He came. In my mouth. Ahhh. So warm.

"Ahhh nnnhh. Misaki you're great. You made me cum. That was very good. Nnnnnhhh."

I cannot answer. I was panting from all that sucking. But it felt really great. His cock tastes good. Ahhh I'm so hard now.

"Let me return the favor" Usagi-san said. "I can see that you were really turned on. Do you want to come in my mouth?"

"Baka! Saying such things!" he kissed me torridly and started to kiss all the way down to my neck, leaving kiss marks. He nipped my nipple and started twirling his soft, warm tongue around it.

"Nnnnhh! Usagi-san!"

"Does it feel good Misaki?" He started touching my hard cock. "See. All I did was kiss you and tease your nipple a bit but you're already hard and wet." He chuckled.

"U-Usagi san. Nnnnnhhhh." He touched my cock stroking it gently.

"Nee Misaki. How do you want me to touch you here? Hand or mouth?"

"Stupid! Like I would answer that!"

"Misaki." His voice resonated over and over again it made me lose my senses.

"B-by mouth." He started sucking my cock off. First gentle and then hard then gentle then hard. It makes me lose control!

"U-Usagi san I think I'm going to uuuhhhhh!" oh no. I cum into his mouth.

"nee misaki you're so perverted. Cumming into my mouth like that."

"Baka Usagi! " he pulled my pants down and licked my ass.

He entered one finger in and started moving it in and out later adding another finger. He stroked my cock while stretching me.

"Misaki. I'm all hard again. Do you see how turned on you make me by just seeing your lusty face and hearing you flirty voice?"

He licked my ass again but this time he did not put just fingers in. He put his cock inside me. I screamed in pain 'cause his cock is so hard and big. It's filling me all the way down to my hilt. He started to move it forward, backward. I moaned loudly.

"Usagi-san gently! Do it gently! Nnnnhhhh!"

"Misa-misaki I can't! It's so tight inside you! It feels great ahhhh!"

"Usagi! I think I-I'm coming! "

"Me too! Together! Let's come together!"

*splurt splurt!

*pant pant "Did it felt great misaki?"

"Uhh. Hai." *pant pant

"Misaki. I love you."

"Baka Usagi." Then I paused and whispered to myself "I love you too baka."

Then he kissed me again and we slept together that night.

The End. I hope you'll review to this fic even though it's oneshot. Sorry. I couldn't come up with a better plot. And this is my very first smut fic so I really don't know a lot of terms that can make this more erotic anyhow I'll make other fics in the future so wait for it thanks to those people who will read and review to this. I'm really glad


End file.
